Forever Alive
by hp-girl4eva
Summary: In a world where almost anything is possible, there are still things that may never be changed. But through it all, life still retains its magic. SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I wish it was. But it isn't mine.**

**Title: Forever Alive**

**Summary: In a world where almost anything is possible, there are still things that may never be changed. But through it all, life still retains its magic. SLASH! **

**Chapter 1**

We have the ability to make cars fly and to turn ourselves invisible but the science of magic has only taken us so far. Some things are still out of reach and some things are still inevitable.

I am the boy who lived; Harry Potter - the one who triumphed over the bane of the Wizard World, Voldemort. I have done things no one thought possible but even I, am not invincible. To die in the throes of battle, defending an innocent to my last breath; that was how society, and myself, best predicted the way my end would come. But my fate was to become a prisoner, to lose a battle against an invisible enemy. As it turns out, the Great Harry Potter did have one he could not defeat; and that one was Leukemia.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted as Hermione Granger quietly opened the door and tip-toed into my bedroom, forever afraid of waking me from my ever-needed slumber. She had insisted she move in with me ever since I told her of my diagnosis. Since I knew I would eventually need to accept help from someone at some point, I figured who better than one of my best friends.

We led separate lives, or rather had. Hermione went out, she dated, and she had a whole side of herself that existed without me. I, on the other hand, had been confined to my bed. Never one to sit idle, it stole what of my sanity that the disease hadn't.

"Morning Harry! How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked with a smile on her lovely face.

"Good good. You going somewhere?"

"Nothing gets by you," she replied flirtatiously. "I was going to do a little shopping. I was just making sure you were fine. Are you hungry or anything?"

Feeling a slight pang of annoyance at being babied, I shook my head.

"O.k. well, you are expecting a call from Dr.Matten so I'm going to leave the phone by your bed. If you need anything, you know what to do."

With a kiss on my forehead, she was gone.

Since Hermione and I had both grown up in Muggle households, we comfortably used cellular phones and other devices whereas they hopelessly confused all our wizard friends that visited.

That was another aspect of our lives that had changed dramatically: our visitors. At one time, the house was a well-trafficked place, one activity or another always taking place so that the house seemed almost alive. But if the house was alive at some point, it was now most definitely dead. The visitors were becoming fewer and fewer, though Hermione still went out frequently, she rarely brought people into the house (I suspected that had something to do with my condition becoming increasingly worse). And although I received a very healthy amount of phones calls, flowers and cards all garishly wishing me good health, I had only one visitor.

And that one visitor may be the most surprising aspect of my "new" life. This visitor happened to be my boyfriend and my boyfriend happened to be a certain infamous Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Draco Malfoy? NO WAY! Wanna know more? Maybe wonderin' what's happened to our good friend Ron? Keep reading dahling. It only gets better, or worse. Depends on which way you're looking at it. Maybe a little short, that is something I will work on. I am welcome and more than thankful for critiques but I also enjoy finding out what I am doing right. Thank you so much for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the brains behind this operation.**

**Title: Forever Alive**

**Summary: In a world where almost anything is possible, there are still things that may never be changed. But through it all, life still retains its magic. SLASH!**

**Chapter 2**

He used to be so magnificent. I grew up with this boy. I watched him go from naïve and inexperienced adolescent to become a larger than life wizard, he could be anything he wanted, and he could do anything he wanted. I watched as he rose to heights that no one in our world could have expected.

And then I watched the fall of the unbreakable Harry Potter.

* * *

I had intended to sit and stay with Harry for awhile that morning but as soon as I walked into that room, as soon as I heard his weathered breathing, saw his pale skin, his shrunken body, as soon as I let myself remember what he used to be, I knew that I was too weak to pretend he's okay. I did not want Harry to realize how much it makes me hurt to see him this way, I did not want him to find out I'm only pretending to have everything under control.

After ensuring he would be alright for awhile, I head out to the local supermarket, feeling selfish and angry with myself. What gives me the right to need to regroup! When Harry doesn't even have such a choice? How the hell can I pretend to need relief, when relief is something Harry can only dream of?

I absently wander the aisles, lost in my thoughts; when a loud, animated voice breaks down my unconscious wall.

"Hermione, my love! What a fabulous surprise!"

I turn around in time to see a flamboyantly dressed man strutting toward me; a shopping basket crammed with hair products perched on his arm. I immediately recognize Dwayne Seibert, who lives down the block from Harry and I. He is a squib but has manufactured some fame in the wizard world with his clothing store that specializes in 'fabulous' robes for all occasions.

"How's Mr. Potter? Feeling any better?" Though he knew that Harry had, and what leukemia was; he never seemed to grasp the fact that Harry was not going to get better. Maybe it was harder for wizards than for muggles, there is so much that is unknown in muggle medicine, there is always risks that you will die any moment. But with wizards, there almost seems as though there is a spell for every little problem; this one fixes your broken glasses, this one mends the break in your bone, this one stop the blood gushing from your nose. But alas, this cancer, this disease, had no magic spell to stop its spread, to stop it from slowly killing a person.

"He's…doing alright Dwayne. He got your card." I replied with as much as a smile as I could muster. "I should be going though, busy day ahead. Nice seeing you again." Today I just couldn't deal with chatting; I did not have to energy to pretend to care.

"Well alrighty dear, you be sure to come by the store. I know this little purple number I have that you would just **die** for!" With that, he strolled away to resume his shopping. It took me a few seconds to remember I was in a hurry, somehow Dwayne saying that itty bitty little word had thrown me into even more of a loop. Die. It happens to us all. I've seen plenty of death with the war against Voldemort. Did I think I would become unfazed to the meaning of it, become numb to feeling? It didn't matter that it was three letters; die is a word that is bigger than any of us.

When my world is particularly chaotic, there is one place that brings peace to me; maybe not so much a place, but a person; my boyfriend, Dean Thomas. I love to just go hang out at his house and spend time with him. We have been together for a little over a month and though Harry knew we dated a few times, he does not we are officially together. Along with me, Dean went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and though we were acquaintances, I never really noticed him until we were well out of school and happened to meet each other in an apparition class, something Dean had not grasped at school and I had happened to grasp so well that I was asked to teach a class upon. So by the time the class had ended its one month run, Dean was not only an expert at apparition but was also dating the teacher.

I knocked quietly at the door, trying to remember if he would be at work this time of the day. I promptly received an answer when he opened the door and before even offering a greeting, he fiercely grabbed me and kissed me passionately. That was one of the many things I loved about Dean, he made me become so much than I usually was. With him, I was sultry, I was exciting, I was a sex goddess but I was still Hermione. He gave me no choice but to kiss him back with just as much vigor; happy for anything that would take my mind off of everything else in the world, I loved every second of it.

"And what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" He said with a smile that got me every time.

"I guess I was just in the mood for some Dean today."

"Well I won't argue with that. How's Harry doing?"

I sighed deeply. "Nothing has changed really. He doesn't seem to be getting better, nor getting worse. I guess that's a good thing. I just am so frustrated that I can't help him!"

"Baby, you DO help him. You're there, everyday, being there for him. I remember you coming to classes without having slept the night before because you stayed up to care for Harry. Don't say you aren't helping him, when you're probably the only reason he's alive."

This time it was I who pounced on him. Was it warped that he convincing me I do actually make a difference totally turned me on?

I straddled him on the sofa where we sat, kissing him deeply; wanting to become lost in that kiss.

* * *

As I lay on the floor after having made love to Dean, I finally felt peace. I am cocooned into him, I feel as though I am one with him. And I am happy and I think…this is all I need in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, long time me no write. If I happen to get some reviews for this chapter crosses fingers, I super duper promise to update A LOT more regularly, as in; once every two weeks or so. So, this is me trying to get the story going, I know there is loose ends and I am still working things out with the plot. But I hope it at least isn't too too bad and maybe just maybe somebody can help me out, some suggestions/critiques/compliments are always lovely. But anyway, I do hope you are enjoying it and until next time. Much love.**


End file.
